<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gloom Boys by Starwolflove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007633">Gloom Boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwolflove/pseuds/Starwolflove'>Starwolflove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kinks, Past Character Death, most of the chapters are pretty tame I just see belphie as a sick mofo, rape/non-con mentioned in notes only</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwolflove/pseuds/Starwolflove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve gone home after lesson 20, and the boys are missing you hard. *Slight spoilers of Satan’s UR card, Through the Camera Lens, and of lesson 21. I'll announce another warning at the beginning of the chapters that have the spoilers. *MC's death is also mentioned quite a bit. </p><p>Short writings inspired by songs that make me think of the boys. Mind you, I don't think I'm a writer at all. I’ve never written fanfics of any kind, but I was deeply compelled to type these out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lucifer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song Gloom Boys by Waterparks inspired this work's title. Expect to see many songs by Waterparks, sorry not sorry; I love them just as much as these guys.</p><p>As I mentioned, I don't consider myself a writer and this entire work will probably suck, but I tried my best. It's intended to be read as a cohesive piece, the chapters will blend, but each chapter could be read individually if you're only interested in reading one of the brother's chapters. </p><p>Oh! I also tried to keep this as gender-neutral as possible; however, since I'm female, it could read slightly more feminine when referencing the reader.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer's chapter is inspired by the songs, Out of Your Hands, by Badflower and My Heroine, by Silverstein.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucifer slammed his fists on his desk in his study. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is out of your hands; you can’t bring MC back to the Devildom,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he screamed in his head. He missed your presence so dearly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop thinking about them and focus on your work.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The thoughts of you were consuming him, and Diavolo had him buried in paperwork. He thought about when you almost left them for good, the panic he felt as Mammon held your limp, breathless body. You almost ruined the whole program for him, and worst of all, he couldn’t imagine you not existing due to the mistake of releasing his youngest brother. You were so stubborn, and he couldn’t help but miss your antics. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was failing you. You asked him to promise that he would keep the family together. He was trying to be strong for his brothers, but the house was in chaos. Mammon was losing control of his spending even more than usual. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What could he possibly be spending so much on?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Satan left a trail of destruction everywhere he went due to his uncontrollable rage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who was cleaning up after his bursts?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leviathan hadn’t left his room in at least a week, maybe longer; he stopped keeping track. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How was he getting his Akuzon packages?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wasn’t enforcing household responsibilities, so no one was grocery shopping anymore. Beelzebub was practically living at Hell’s Kitchen. He thought Belphegor was in the attic, but he wasn’t sure. Hell knows what Asmodeus was doing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was he even in the Devildom?</span>
  </em>
  <span> His silent worries fell on no one's ears. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, he was considering asking for help, but he couldn’t swallow his pride long enough to do it. You were the only one who ever reached out to help him without him asking. You awoke feelings in him he never thought he could feel towards someone, much less a human. He was taken back by your efforts to defy him, but it only made him fall for you more. It didn’t matter if your face was angry or joyful, it captivated him. Oh, how he missed you so much. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was startled by a knock on the door. “Come in.” the words came out more tired than he wanted them to. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, sir,” Barbatos said after closing the door behind him. “Is there anything I can do for you? MC told me to check in on you after they left, but my Lord has kept me very busy.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer couldn’t stop the smile growing on his face at the mention of you. How did you know that he would need you? The smile quickly disappeared with his next words, “You know how much it’s going to pain me to accept your help, but I can’t refuse if it’s at their request. Thank you” Still standing by the door, Barbatos replied, “Of course, sir. How about you retire to the bath while I work through some of your paperwork?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer couldn’t respond without hurting his pride. He got up from his chair to head to his ensuite in his room, thoughts continuing to revolve around you. He knew that to get the house back on track, he would have to stop thinking of you so much.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mammon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mammon's chapter is inspired by the songs Never Bloom Again, High Definition, and Blonde, by Waterparks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mammon and Awsten Knight from Waterparks are the same person, no one can convince me otherwise. I love them both equally. I came up with the idea of writing all these because of that. It started out with just Mammon and Belphie, but I started to get inspired by other songs for the boys. Beel's and Asmo's were by far the hardest to find songs that really fit them. We'll see if I did them justice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mammon plopped his shopping bags on his room floor next to the other bags from his last spree. Sinking into his couch, he stared at the ceiling. He was exhausted after his spending. Not to mention the efforts he made to keep the house together since Diavolo had swamped Lucifer in paperwork. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had just gotten done cleaning up, yet another, aftermath of one of Satan's bursts of rage, and also delivered the Akuzon packages to Leviathan with a knock on the third born’s door. He knew Lucifer would never notice his efforts to help keep the house in order, overshadowed by all the spending and gifts he was buying you (because you would ever get them anyway.) He made a mental note to remember to buy groceries so that maybe Beelzebub would stay at home for a while. He had eaten his dinner at Hell’s Kitchen with the sixth born before returning home himself. He thought to check on Belphegor in the attic, but he honestly couldn’t be bothered, still not forgiving him for almost losing you for good. He wanted to check on Asmodeus, too but had no idea where in the Devildom he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lost the effort even to keep his still beating something from hurting. He missed the feeling of being needed by you. It felt like that was the only thing that kept him going through his brother’s daily insults. He got up from the couch to mope in his bed, tripping over his million pairs of shoes he’s left on the clothes covered floor. He wanted to text you but knew it was useless. He wished he could go back and relive one of the many times you woke him up at 4 am, calling to ask him to comfort you after you had a nightmare, and the many times he did the same to you. It wasn’t easy for him to not have you around. He grew so used to your presence and wanted to drag you back to the Devildom himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t even shop without thinking of you. Every person he would pass reminded him of you. He had to stop himself frequently from talking to the other shoppers because he thought it was you standing by him. He only ever bought things for you now, his greed for you surpassing his very own greedy desires. But at least it was you. You cared about him despite his greediness. The only one who showed any interest in his well being even when he pushed you away when he couldn’t handle the fact he had fallen for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never thought that someone would be able to hold his interest as you did. An interest higher than what he was going to spend money on next. He knew he didn’t deserve you. He felt he earned a Hall of Fame plaque for fucking off and being a worthless scum. The thoughts of you were inconvenient, and he wished he could just go back to his greedy nature, but he couldn’t do that either. He just needed you so badly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and felt Belphegor’s influence to make him sleep. He appreciated his brother’s effort and cursed it as well since Belphie forced him to have dreams of you. He dreamt of holding you tight and kissing your perfect lips—the only thing to get him through the days.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>7. Belphegor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Belphegor's chapter is inspired by the songs Crybaby by Waterparks, Heroin by Badflower, and One Hundred Times, by Hit The Lights</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the song Crybaby there's a line that says, "I thought I told you it's that Gloom Boy season?" and that's when I realized the title of all this needed to be Gloom Boys. </p><p>I really intended to only write one short thing for Mammon and then Belphie came along and wouldn't let any of this out of my head.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Belphegor laid in his bed nest in the attic. He had just woken up from yet another dream of you and felt the disappointment wash over him that he wasn’t waking up to your face. He couldn’t help but check his D.D.D. for a text from you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, there’s nothing, how depressing,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you even miss me like I miss you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He tossed the device across the blankets. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted nothing more than to trace every inch of your body and cuddle into your form, to nestle his face into the curve of your neck to take in the very scent of you, his favorite kind of heroin. He felt his member harden at the thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nothing good ever came out of late nights thinking of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slid his boxers down to his thighs to start stroking his length. He began to imagine it was you bouncing on top of him. His tail began to wrap around his neck, pretending it was your hands wrapping around his throat. He wanted you to turn him dark blue with your grip while you rode him. He climaxed as your name got stuck in his throat and looked down at the mess his thoughts caused, wishing he could please you back for once. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why would they even want to be with me this way? I fucking killed them.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was the greatest mistake of his existence. He felt the tears starting to form in his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. How pathetic am I?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He couldn’t help but think about all the times he had spent with you where you would tense at his hands touching you. Even though he saw your very subtle signs of discomfort around him, he always needed you so badly. The tears rolled down his face, and he punched the closest pillow. Deep down, he always assumed you hated his guts and hung out with him as a pity party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body felt like it was caving in from his guilty conscience. His depression of not having you in the Devildom added to the crushing feeling. He wanted to sleep until the end of existence so he could numb his feelings. Before dozing off again, he made sure his brothers were all deeply sleeping and also dreaming of you. He hoped you were home dreaming of him, too but knew that wouldn’t be the case anyway.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I also wanted to give some bonus songs that make me think of the boys/Belphie, but I could never do justice if I tried to make a story of them. Please take warning if you listen to these songs - There's death and implied rape in them.</p><p>The Greatest Story Ever Told, by Ice Nine Kills - I just want them all to interrogate Belphie like this after killing us.</p><p>There's a song that goes by many names by Hit The Lights, 'Hidden Track', 'Accustic', 'Her Eyes Say Yes, But The Restraining Order Says No'. It has Belphie written all over it, but I certainly can't write Rape/non-con. His chapter was already uncomfortable enough for me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>